Fate Questioning Our Bonds
by defog2000
Summary: Yu narukami/souji seta is coming back but he is bringing along with a special guest! but soons finds out a new villian arrives questioning his bonds he had made with his friends and mankind itself. Will he survive the onslaught of challenges ahead? (Currently in Progress)
1. Yu is coming back!

Note: Hi, I am new to . After reading countless no. of persona 4 fanfics, I thought: why I create one too? If u thinks my story writing is bad and I should stop making them, do tell me in the reviews. I don't know many chapters this story will have and I may or may not update it regularly. So here goes:

-Disclaimer: I don't own persona, I only got the idea to write this.

Fate Questioning our Bonds -

Summary: Yu Narukami is coming back to inaba to visit his old friends but tragedy struck in his few days staying in inaba as a new villain unlike they have seen before.

~Chapter 1: Yu is coming back ~

It had been 2 years since Yu narukami left Inaba, he long waited to visit inaba ever since he finally found the time to visit it. Ever since he went back to his hometown in Tokyo, he already misses his friends and the time they spent together. Other than the time they spent in the TV world or siting together and trying to solve the murder case, he misses their time spent when they are not doing all that madness like skiing with his dear friends, hanging out at Junes talking and studying together. And he never the bonds he made with his friends.

Yosuke Hanamura. Despite his flaws no one can replace him as a true friend. He treated him like a brother and is always there for each other when they are having doubts or sadness, comforting each other and sharing each other's thoughts. He will **never forget **the day that they brawl it out like longtime rivals and at the end of the day lay down the grass field near the river staring up in the sky. Yosuke give him a buddy bandage to show their strong bond they have created, Yu had once thought to have another brawl him some day.

Kanji Tatsumi. He is strong and has an intermitting appearance but inside he is a warm hearted person that cares about his friends. Though he gives a cold shoulder at times when he is angry or sad, he always cares about his friends and his mother most of the time. Kanji look up to Yu as a role model. He tries to be as strong and understanding as Yu as he wants to other people to accept who he was despite his 'tough-guy' attitude and his hobby of making cute stuff animals. Yu was there to comfort him when he needs a person who has understanding ear who will listen to his problems and taught him a lesson how to make other people accept you regardless who you are.

Yukiko Amagi. Though she pulls off some ridicules and long laughing fits and also had a weird sense of humor at times, she has a charming personality and strong attitude to help other people when In need. The bond she made with Yu made her realize that she is not alone In the world and they are kind people willing to help her after waking up to the fact that the staff and chef in the inn her family own cared for her. Thanks to him, she decided not to leave inaba and stay to help to manage her family inn. Yu regard her as one of her close friends of the girls he met in inaba.

Chie Satonaka. Her strong 'tomboyish' attitude and the desire to protect her friends and those in need, especially Yukiko, were admired by Yu at times. Though sometimes her constant desire to eat steak and stupid at times, She helps the investigation team or rather ex-investigation team raise some points about the case even without knowing it. The bond they had made for each other make her want to protect the weak despite all the flaws she had. After spending time with her for so long (mostly training with her), Yu can't help but wonder how she is holding out in inaba. Yu also regard her as one of her close friends of the girls he met in inaba.

Rise Kujikawa. Once a moody idol girl, now became one of Yu's close friends with the help others making her realize that she has 'multiple' sides instead of just Risette. Without her help in the TV world, Yu and his friend would never had made this far. At first she was very clingy to Yu, but after spend more time with her Rise realize that she must stand up for herself in order to give what she want to let people know who she really is. She no longer thinks that working as an idol means displaying a pretty doll in a front of a toy store. Thanks to Yu and the close bond they had made, she thinks that working as an idol is to inspire others and have other people to look up to as a role model, saying if you work hard you may become one and people see you in a different way.

Teddie. This little unknown being enter Yu and his friend's lives and is what triggered the starting of wanting to investigate the once murders in inaba. Yu can't thank him enough as he regard him as _**the one**__**who started all**_**.** Though he was revealed to be shadow, the close bond Yu made with Teddie made him throw away the idea that he cannot do anything as he is a shadow, and that he just make the unknown situation known. Teddie always make the group laugh in the darkest of moments and cheer them despite his bad bear puns. (Believe me there are some are the worst bear puns I heard)Yu felt a bit sad that he had returned to the TV world but he knows he can visit him anytime through the TVs in Junes.

And he will _**never**_ forget the bond he made with Naoto Shirogane. Once thought that she was a boy, Yu founds that she dresses up as a boy because the police mock her and look down to her due to her gender and age. Fortunately, Yu never finds her gender a burden in fact he was _glad_ that she was born female. After spending time with her solving the case of the 'Phantom Thief', he found something new and unforeseen in her. Each day of finding an item that she had created when she was young, he found her personality grew more beautiful very day. On the day they confessed to each other, Yu finally found the real naoto under the cover of her think that her gender was a burden. He found that she has a strong and independent will, intelligence, and her brutal honestly .He never forgets her cute blushes when he teases her therefore his heart belongs to her and he love her more very day when they spend time with her during the last few months before he leave inaba. He never forgets her Christmas present she made for the two of them. A watch can tell where each other are. He promised to come back to visit her when he can.

Yu is now sitting on the train, waiting for it to arrive at inaba. His plan was to spend the 3 months of holiday in inaba with his friends and at his uncle's house. The Train ride was long and tiring.

Nevertheless, he knew he is coming back to his real home where his real friend are waiting for him.

So how is it? sorry if you think i should use souji seta instead of Yu narukami. I prefer Yu then the other one. Pls do drop reviews whether if you want me to write the second chapter! PEACE OUT!


	2. Yu's special guest and reunion

Note: This is the second chapter of my first multi-chapter story. This chapter is mostly by chapter 2 of "Persona 4 FYL" ( s/4789142/2/Persona-4-FYL ) Please do drop reviews down below. And check out my first Yu x Naoto one-shot here: s/10206854/1/Finding-Fortune-sLove (Do also your reviews there too!) Well here goes:

~Chapter 2: Yu's special guest and The Reunion~

"We will be arriving shortly at Inaba in the next few minutes" Yu woke up with a startle from his nap in the train after hearing that he will arriving to Inaba very soon._ Man, I can't wait to meet Naoto and the others again. I miss them so much._ That very thought of it make him smile cheerfully. "What's with that smile, Yu? Can't wait to visit your fellow friends?" A man's voice questions him upon seeing his smile. Yu quickly turns towards the man sitting beside him. The man had the same slivery hair colour like him, he also had the same sliver-colour eyes as him but slightly brownish. He is also wearing a white polo shirt and gray jeans. Yu was so excited about the trip back to Inaba that he _almost forgot _his existence. That man is his father, Raidou Narukami. "Yeah, it has been a while since I last saw them, Dad." Yu replied. He can't help but to feel nervous having him to accompany him in his visit to Inaba. _I wonder how my friends will react when they see him, especially Naoto._ Yu started to daydream on how it all began.

~Start of Flashback, 2 weeks before where Yu is now~

"Yu, it is dinner time! Stop whatever you doing and come down here in this instant!" It was the third time that Yu's mother, - trying to call him to come to the Narukami Family table. "I'll get him." Yu's father sighed. Ever since he got back from Inaba, he has been taking longer to get out of his room and join them at dinner table. Yu always stares at the pictures of his friends that were taken before he left Inaba practically the group picture he had taken together with them. Yu's mother is starting to get annoyed with Yu recent behavior. As his father stepped into his room, he saw Yu looking at the picture again and sighed sadly. "It has been two years…" He mumbled softy to himself. "Yu, you miss them do you?" he asked as he walk towards him. "Oh hi Dad, sorry about my recent behavior these days…" Yu look down sadly as his apologies to him. Raidou studied Yu's expression quietly for a long time. After a few seconds, Raidou turned his head to face him to voice out his decision. He smiled and placed his hand on Yu's shoulder. "Why don't you visit them in the upcoming summer holidays?" Yu was taken aback by his father's suggestion. His head look up to meet his eyes to see if he is serious about it and in fact he is. "Under one condition…" he said firmly. Yu was willing to listen to it. _He would do anything to visit-_"You must have me to accompany you on your little visit to Inaba." Yu was surprised to hear his condition. "Or else you will be stuck at home alone doing nothing." Yu immediately agreed to it. "Good, I will meet you downstairs for dinner." He turned and walk towards the door. Many questions raced in his head. _Why does he want to accompany me?_

~End of flashback~

"Dad, I have a question." Yu said as they depart from the train. "What is it?" Raidou turn to face him as he took out his luggage from the cabinet. "Why do you want to come with me to Inaba? Don't you have work to do?" He asked. "Well, let's just say that it is been a while since I got the time to spend with you. Don't worry about my work, son, I told my boss that I want to take a break and spent time with my family." He replied. "But how about Mom? Why is not she coming with us?" Yu asked curiously. "She had other plans to spend the holidays, son. I don't think she will visit Inaba anytime soon." He replied, "And I want to see the people who make my son want to go back to Inaba so badly." He added. "Oh…" Yu finally get that small little question that has been nagging at him out of the way.

They have arrived at the shopping district. Memories of this place started to flood back into Yu's mind. "You can go to your uncle's house first. I have check in the inn and put my stuff before I go to his house for a visit." He said as he headed towards the bus station to the inn. "Okay, Dad. See you there!" he replied as waved him goodbye. Raidou suggested Yu to stay at the room at Doujima's house while he books a room at the Amagi Inn to stay for the holidays. Yu also told his friends when he will coming to visit them but he never told his friends that his father is also coming with him as his father wanted his arrival to be a surprise.

"Uncle, Nanako, I'm back!" Yu called out his presence as he opened the door to Doujima's residence. "WELCOME BACK, YU!" Instead of the soft, warm voice from Nanako and the deep yet friendly voice from Ryotaro, he heard the cheer of many familiar voices welcoming him. Yu was loss for words. Before he knew it, all his old friends, including Nanako running towards him and gave him a bear hug. They gave a surprise 'welcome back' party to celebrate Yu's return to Inaba._ Guys, thank you._ Tears of joy start to run down his cheeks as he was silently thankful for waiting for him. They release their group hug and move away to give Yu some space to breathe. "Man, nothing had been the same since you left Inaba Senpai." Kanji patted on Yu's back as he said. "Yeah, nothing can fill that feeling of loneliness. Even we went on holidays together; we can't stop thinking about you." Yosuke added on to kanji's statement. "Especially Naoto, she looks very depressed since you left." Rise said. "And by the way, where is she? She should here by now!" "Nao-chan said she would be coming later, I heard she is little busy working with her grandpa with a case." Teddie replied. "Well, she will come later, right now big bro is back!" Nanako smiled cheerfully at him.

Yu, Nanako and his friends all sat down cross-legged around the table while Ryotaro sat on the coach. Yu took a moment to examine at his old friends. They have changed a bit. Yosuke's hair had been cut but it is still the same vibrant orange. He still wore the same typical white T-shirt and slacks, not to mention that his orange headphones remained around his neck. Chie's blond hair was now slightly longer than before. She wore a light blue blouse with a long blue skirt and boots that extended up to her thighs. She also wore a greenish jacket that around her waist. Yukiko on the other hand, still wears clothes that had the color red. She wears a red blouse and black shirt and a red ribbon near the base of her neck, her long hair had been wrapped up in a stylish bun. Kanji was a bit of surprise, he traded his black wife-beater undershirt with a white-greyish button up shirt. He still wears the sliver chain around his though. Rise was the same as ever, her brown hair was still divided into two ponytails and wore a fashionable orange dress. Nanako now had a long, brown hair instead of the two pony tails she had before and she is now slightly taller. Teddie was the one who caught Yu's attention; he wears a blue polo shirt with grayish jeans instead of the white shirt that had a rose on it. It seems that Teddie got out of the TV world to welcome him back. Ryotaro looks older and small strains of gray hair are starting form.

"So care to fill me up on how have you been these past 2 years?" asked Yu, who was intensely curious on his friends' activities.

They all answer one by one once that question was asked. Yosuke is now considering in helping in the management of his father's Junes store. He now takes work seriously and has been working hard to promote to an assistant manager once and wants to become manager someday. Chie on the other hand is now studying hard and is now training to become a police officer in Inaba. She is now currently training with Ryotaro as he guides her to achieve her dream. Yukiko is now assisting her mother on managing the Amagi Inn. Ever since after the fog cleared, more people come to Inaba to stay in the Inn. Thus, more work for the staff and chef in the inn to do. Kanji's sewed stuff toys are now the hot thing selling in Inaba; many people come to Tasuimi textiles to buy the cute little stuff animals. He is also hosting sewing lessons on how to make them. Rise is now back in becoming a popular idol. Since then, all her old fans came back when they found out that she is back in showbiz. She is started her new album and attracting more fans from around the world. Nanako is now taking piano lesson like her mother and is also starting her high school next year. "She has grown up so fast that it makes me happy." Ryotaro remarked. Teddie is still working at Junes as an employee though Yosuke's father is considering promoting him since he worked for so long. He only returns to the TV world late at night to check regularly whether there's anything is wrong with it. "And so far nothing has happened lately. No creepy murders happening anymore." Teddie added.

Yu was about to share his activities with his friends when… "Ding-Dong" the bell rang. _Oh damn, he's here_ Yu's worst fears start to crawl back to him._ But it could be Naoto at the door._ Yu thought. "I'll go get it." Ryotaro stood up and walk towards the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see the visitor. "Hello, Ryotaro." It was Yu's father, "How's my brother-in-law doing?" Raidou stepped in and gave a warm smile at his wife's younger brother as he looked around the house. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, Ryotaro." "Yeah, It has been," he laughed heartily, "It has been like 5 years? I can't remember." He added. Raidou turned his attention towards the table and saw his son with his friends. "Well, Well." He studied Yu's friends carefully. "So these are the friend you made when your mom and I sent you here, right?" Yu could only nod his head as he was nervous to speak. "I am Raidou Narukami, Yu's father. You can call me Raidou-san, don't need to be too formal" He introduced himself in a friendly matter. "I decided to spend time with Yu for these 3 months of holiday so that's why I'm here." He explained "Why don't you introduce your friends to me, son?" He patted Yu's shoulder. Yu's friends introduce themselves to his father and gave a little backstory about their family. As for Teddie, Well they make up he is Yosuke's cousin. Raidou took a moment to analyze their words in his head.

_Wow, that was tense._ Yu thought _I hope my father would allow me to continue to hang out with them. I wonder Naoto is coming here no-. _"Ding dong!" Speak of the devil, Naoto is here. Nanako rushed to door to open it and in comes Naoto running into living room, "I'm sorry that I understand that I should be punctual, but I….I" Yu stood up as the sight of her; he blinked as he stare at the soft blue eyes of Naoto Shirogane. She had grown taller, but she was exactly as he remembered her, dressed in a formal suit and wearing her detective cap.

It took a moment for the both to know what was going on, trying to piece together the information in their head. It has been 2 years since Yu last saw Naoto, so it was still quite a shock to know that she really is standing there right in front of his eyes. At that very moment, they heard a beeping sound. The sound that they had waited for so long to hear it. It came from the watch that Naoto had made for the both of them as a Christmas gift 2 years ago

The neon green words on the watch reads: 1M

"Yu-kun, it is you…" She finally said to break the few seconds of silence. They couldn't help hold back anymore. Emotions started to take over their action. Yu hurried over and wrapped tightly around his arms around her. The couple had longed to feel her warmth and love as they embrace. Tears of Joy can be seen from Naoto's eyes as she looked up to face him. "I miss you so much." She said. "I miss you too, Naoto." He bowed down in attempt to kiss her when…

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but…" Yu and Naoto broke apart with a blush as they forgot that there are people in the living room with them. "Oh, sorry dad, I…" "It's okay, son." Yu's apology was interrupted when he saw his father shook his head. "Don't worry about it." "H-Hi, you must be Yu's father right? I am Naoto Shirogane." She introduced herself. "I-I'm Yu's girlfriend." She added with a blush. "Well, well, so this is the lady my son is attracted to." Raidou smiled at Naoto "Nice to meet you. I heard of the Shirogane family before, your grandfather is a famous detective am I right?" Naoto nodded in agreement. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, Yu. Don't worry I'm sure you will get plenty of those in the future." Raidou said with a teasing grin and slap his son's back as he laughed loudly. The couple blushed with embarrassment after they heard what Yu's father said.

That's it for now! Whew, this is longer than the previous chapter. Sorry if you think that it is too long. Pls do write your review down below and give me advice on how to improve or on what I should next.

PEACE OUT!


	3. It has been so long since we done this

Notes: I finally managed to find the time to write Chapter 3 of "Fate Questioning Our bonds"! Sorry for the long wait and that little cliffhanger I left at chapter 2, I had been planning out the chapters for a long time. I have upcoming exams soon, so after this chapter I have to delay chapter 4 until the end of exams. Sorry. Though I already made other stories before I updated this one, for those who are unfamiliar with my other stories, I am currently a staff of "_**Souji X Naoto 4 Ever!**_" community. Do check them out and review them as my other stories are also posted there. Plus this is a collab with **KeytoUnivers.** I really thank him for helping in editing the story. I really hope I could do more with him in the future (Maybe help with my Yu x Naoto one-shots). So without further ado, let's dive into chapter 3 of my first multi-chapter story. Here goes! :

* * *

~Chapter 3: It has been long since we have done this, isn't it? ~

The couple quickly sat down with their friends, blushing in embarrassment. "Ha-ha, I never known you both would do something like that, especially in front of others." Ryotaro remarked with a teasing grin on his face. "Oh come on give them a break, Ryotaro, they haven't seen each other for a very long time…It's natural for them to do that, Right son?" Yu's father poked him with his elbow as he smiled cheerfully. "Dad…" Yu couldn't believe both his father and his uncle would be teasing him that much. After that little teasing from the two men, everyone in the room started chatting happily. Naoto filled Yu on what she has been doing during his absence, solving cases, studying and spending time with the others. Yu concluded that nothing usual happened during the time since he left Inaba. That's good to hear. He thought happily. Raidou told Yu's friends what has the family has been doing over the past 2 years. Yu's parents want him to study hard to get a good degree to get a proper job in the future. They had been so busy doing stuff that they had no time to visit Inaba, including the holidays. He also told about Yu's behavior when he came back from Inaba. "I think his mother has been very annoyed about it. It took her more than 3 times to call him down for dinner or any sort of activity." Raidou remarked.

After hours of chatting, a sudden thought came to Raidou. Oh yeah…Before I forget about it, let me ask him. Raidou turned to his attention to the group sitting at the table. "So, son, you have told me about your friends and I now know about their backgrounds, but I never get to know how you two met… Care to fill me the details?" he asked curiously. "Umm… it's complicated…" Yu was hesitant to tell him on how they actually met, especially on how he was involved in solving a case in Inaba 2 years ago. Seconds ticks by… "…Well?" He asked. "Umm…I-" Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupted Yu's attempt to explain on how they met. Yu's father looked down at his watch. It reads: 10. 30pm "Well, will you look at the time…" Raidou sighed, realizing that already very late. "It is late, son. We can't keep talking on and on, right?" The group also realized how late it is." I will be going off now, let's talk again sometime." Yu's father smiled gently at the friends that his son had made. "You have made some great friends, Yu." I am glad that you have made some…after what you have been through…

Nanako was sent to her room by Ryotaro while the others stood up head for the door. As the Yosuke and the others waved goodbye, Yu took this opportunity to walk Naoto home. He quickly walked towards her and held her hand. Naoto yelped in shock, "S-Senpai? Why are you here?" "Well… I am walking you home." He said, smiling at her gently. "But…Don't you-" "Nope," Yu immediately cut her off. "It is fine; it's just for a while." The watch on his right hand beeped softly as he shifted closer to her. "Besides…I miss walking you home." Upon hearing his words, she lost the will to complain anymore. In fact, she is actually glad that the sliverette that he was accompanying her home. As the couple walked away from the Dojima's Residence, Raidou watched them in a distance, arms crossed with a wide grin on his face. _Those lovebirds…_ he thought, shaking his head as he chuckled softly.

As Yu and Naoto walked slowly down the shopping district towards her home, Yu can't help to wonder how long since he spent time with her alone… Two years… it's quite long if you think about it, each day of these years I could not to spend time with her alone…waiting those days to pass by is such a painful task. He thought sorrowfully. _Then again… I had a reason for that._ But it seems like a shameful excuse nonetheless when I think about it. The sliverette turned his head to the side to face his girlfriend, who had her head looking down, cheeks blushing. She seemed to enjoy their little walk to the house, with their hands held together...the feeling the soft beating of their heats in sync with each other, enjoying the warmth of love they had. _This feeling…It has been so long since I felt it; I want to stay like this forever…_ She thought. Maybe I should-"Naoto, we're here." Her thoughts were interrupted when Yu stopped in his tracks. They had reached their destination. "O-Oh, I see… Thank you, Senpai," The warm feeling she felt earlier begin to slip away, replacing with a cold chill in her heart. She was disappointed, she didn't want this feeling to end so quickly, she wanted to continue on. She reluctantly began to walk towards the door to her apartment. _No…I must-_ She stopped walking and turned back.

"Um…Senpai," She slowly begin to speak. Yu was just about to walk away when she heard her. "Hmm?" He looked at her flushed, blushing face. It was obvious that she a bit nervous speaking up to him even till this day. "Will you…." Naoto paused for a moment to gather up her courage to continue on. "Will you spend time with me tomorrow?" She turned her gaze towards the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him, "I mean…it's been a long time since we, um…spend time alone together…" Yu was staring at her eyes widen. Naoto…I… "It's understandable if you can't and that you want to spend together with Yosuke and the others, especially your father…I" Her voice trails off as she realized that she was blabbering. "No, it's okay, Naoto." He walked towards her and gently held her hand, smiling gently. "I would love to spend time with you tomorrow, what time do I pick you up?" "O-Oh, I…Umm, I think nine thirty in the morning should suffice." She said.

"Well, then see you tomorrow." Yu leaned in forward and gave a quick kiss to her cheeks, causing Naoto to blush brightly. "Goodnight, Naoto." He whispered to her ears. "Goodnight…" She whispered back before heading back towards to her apartment.

~At Yu's room~

Yu sat on his couch and looked up the ceiling of his room, reminiscing his small conservation he had with Naoto_.__Naoto…Do you miss me that much?_ _Maybe because of my absence that caused it…_ He thought. _I better start planning where we will spend time together tomorrow…_He closed his eyes and starting thinking hard on his plans tomorrow.

The next day, he woke early in the morning at 8.50 am. He had exactly 40 minutes to prepare before picking up his girlfriend. He looked up the clock hanged at his wall above his small TV. "It should be enough…" He spoke quietly to himself. He opened his wardrobe and search through the clothes he had. "Hmm…what to wear…" He said, scratching his head. After a good 5 minutes of looking in his wardrobe, he realized he doesn't have many clothes that for outing. Those which are for outing don't really look appealing to him. It seems he didn't really put in much thought in what clothes to pack for his revisit to Inaba. _Maybe Dad can help me…I sure he would have some clothes that he would lend me …_ He thought _If he can't, then I will go to Junes as a last resort…_ He nodded his head, thinking it is a good plan. Taking out his cellphone, he began to dial his father's number on it. Putting the device to his ear, "Dad, I want you to help me in something…"

~At Naoto's Room ~

Naoto, like Yu, woke up early in the morning, but she woke up at 8.30am, a full hour before Yu will pick her up. She eyed nervously at the watch on her sleeve, _what I should do…What I should do…_ She thought. She stood up and walked towards her wardrobe, opening it and examined the clothes in it. All of them were the usual type of clothes that she wears; all of them are to disguise her gender that she once thought it was a burden two years ago. She still wears them out of habit and feeling uncomfortable wearing anything else that a girl would wear. (You know…Skirts…) But this time, she wanted to wear something different just for today, she wanted to make this day special as it has been two years since the man she loved so much returned. _Should I ask Rise or Yagushji for help…?_ She thought hard on the decisions at hand. She took her phone and dialed a number, putting the device to her ear, she asked, "Could you help me in…"

~At the Inn~

Inside Raidou's room that he booked for the holidays, he was examining the clothing that he had picked out for Yu from his own luggage. Yu was wearing a grey collar, buttoned up shirt along with a black jacket around his shoulders. He also wore a pair of grey jeans to match his silver hair. "I didn't you wear this kind of clothes, Dad." The sliverette looked around, turning around a full circle to look at the clothes that he was wearing. _I wonder how Naoto would react…_ "Well…I wore this when I was your age, son…Your mother back then said it looked good on me." Yu's father smiled cheerfully, recalling back his memories of youth. "Ha-ha, just looking at you just reminds of the time I was dating your mother during those times." "I…I do..?" Yu gave him a questioning look; he never knew about that, his father never said this to him before. _Then again, he was in fact very busy back then…_.He thought. "Anyways, you look perfectly fine," he looked at the clock on the wall. "Son, what time were you supposed to pick up your girlfriend? It is now 9.20am." "Oh, err, I was to go off at 9.3-…What?!" He quickly took a glance at the clock before realizing he had 10 minutes left to meet up with Naoto. "Damn it, I have to go…NOW!" He took his watch and keys to his scooter on the table and rushed towards the door. As he opened the door, he stopped and he turned his head, looking over his shoulder and yelled, "Anyways, thanks Dad!" "You're welcome!" Raidou yelled back. _May this is day be a great one for you, Yu…_He thought.

~At Naoto' room~

"Fortunately I asked Yagushiji-san for help instead of Rise…I wouldn't want to think what she will bring for me…" She said to herself. She shivers as she begins to imagine that Rise bringing all the fancy dresses and skirts that Naoto would be too embarrassed to wear in front of Yu, including the fact that she would keep blubbering about this and that and so on. Her secretary knew she wouldn't want that, so he picked out the clothing that what he think would be best for her. Not too simple, not too complex. Naoto examined the clothes on her bed. There was a white blouse, a light blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans on the bed. It was something out of her usual double-breasted coating and other clothes that male usually wear._I wonder how Senpai would think of it._She thought. She can't help to feel a bit worried that Yu wouldn't like her doing this, that he would prefer to wear her clothes as usual. Naoto sighed sadly at the thought of it, but there's no turning back, she already brought herself into this. She began to strip down her clothes and picked up the blouse and jeans on the bed to wear it.

Apparently, Yu drove like he never drove before towards Naoto's apartment. He arrived at exactly 9.30am (Well maybe a few seconds late, who knows.) He stopped, panting heavily (scared of being late, surely) as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped his sweat off his forehead before knocking on the door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He heard Naoto yelling out from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened. His eyes widened in surprised as he stare at clothes that Naoto was wearing. The blouse and the jeans that she wore show her feminine figure that she used to hide previously. Naoto was also surprised by what Yu was wearing, the jacket and the white shirt his wearing gave him a mature and badass look to him, which usually not like his kind, heartwarming personality. Nevertheless, she blushed lightly of the fact that he looked handsome in it. An awkward silence hangs in the air as the couple stared at each other, stunned by the clothes they wore for this special day that they were going to spend together. It was Yu who broke the silence, "I never thought I would say this but…." He muttered. "You look more beautiful than when I last saw you in your yaso-girl uniform…" That statement made her face turned scarlet. "…Really? I at first thought that you wouldn't like it…" She muttered, looking away with embarrassment. "Every word I say is true…" He gently took her hand into his, "Well…Shall we go?" "Of course," She nodded, smiling affectionately.

They both hop on their scooters and head towards Okina City, where they planned to spend the day together there. After they parked their scooters, they had towards to a nearby café to have a drink. They each ordered coffee and started to chat happily about what they did during Yu's absence in Inaba as they slowly slipped their drink. They also had a light breakfast before they head out once again. The couples were walking side by side, holding hands as they pass by shops. Naoto felt the warmth and soft beating of her heart as she stood close to her boyfriend_.__It has been so long since I felt like this…_ She thought as she increased her grip on his hand. Feeling the slightly increased pressure in his hand, Yu turned his head slightly to look at Naoto. Well, it's good to see her happy face again. He thought happily as a small smile formed on his face. Then, the corner of his eyes caught something in the distance. He looked up and saw a photo booth. He immediately stopped in his tracks and said, "Want to take a photo together?" He pointed at the photo booth nearby. "Umm, well…" She eyed at the machine warily, unsure whether she wanted to go in or not. She never had been into one before, especially when she was with Yu 2 years ago. "It will be become a memory of us dating together." Yu smiled at her, assuring her that it will be fun. "O-okay…" With that, Yu grabbed her hand and they head towards the booth.

When they were inside the machine, Naoto wasn't sure what to do in it. Yu explained what the machine does as he put the coins into it. "Well, get ready," He quickly put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, causing Naoto's face to blush heavily. "S-Senpai, Hold on…I..." Click, too late. That pose was already taken. Yu then quickly positioned himself for another pose, this time standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his chin onto her head. Naoto continued to blush with embarrassment as the machine took another picture. After 10 minutes of posing, a line of pictures printed out of the machine. The couple studied the pictures that were taken. Most of them had Naoto averting her eyes away the camera, blushing furiously, while Yu was smiling cheerfully, looking directly at the camera. "Senpai…I said wait, didn't I?" Naoto sighed, staring at the way she looked in the photo. "I guess I was too excited, ha-ha." Yu rubbed his neck as he laughed in embarrassment. He picked two of the photos from the selection, and then passes one of them to Naoto.

As they continued walking on, Naoto stared at the photo that Yu had passed to her. It was Yu hugging her and kissing her on the forehead while her face was scarlet, eyes away from the camera, looking at Yu with surprise. Yu caught the detective's gaze towards the photo; he couldn't help but to smile at the way she looked in the photo. She looks quite funny actually… he thought, desperately holding back his urge to laugh. The sleuth notice her boyfriend's smiling face, curiously she asked, "What are you smiling for?" Yu immediately looked away, avoiding the question. "It's nothing." She frowned, knowing that he is hiding something. "Come on…tell me what it is." "Nope." He said, still reluctant to answer her. She starts to lose her patience, so she grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. Yu yelped in pain as her fingernail dig in his arm. "Okay, okay, I will tell you." He said, giving up to her determination to know his reason behind that smile. He leaned in close and whispered to her ear, "You look funny in it." Right after that, he quickly ran away, laughing all the way. It took a moment to analyze what he just said. When she realized what he exactly meant, she immediately ran after him, shouting angrily, "Yu Narukami, come back here! It is your fault that I looked like that!"

After a few minutes of running down the street, Naoto finally caught up to him. They both were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. The sleuth lightly punched his arm, still angry with him. "Oh come on, Naoto. Look, how about this…" He pointed at a nearby movie theater. "We can happily watch a movie together, my treat. Is that okay with you?" "…."At first, she didn't respond to his offer, looking out to the distance, still annoyed and furious at the fact that he had made fun of her. Then she realized that it has been quite a while since she has spent time relaxing, watching a movie and chilling out, especially with Yu. She turned to face him and slowly nodded her head, accepting his offer. "Good," He reached out his hand towards his girlfriend, gesturing to hold his hand. "Let's go." Naoto grabbed his hand, allowing Yu to lead her into the theater.

They watched a movie about a private detective solving a case based on true story of the mysterious murder of several people. The victims were all last seen near midnight, they were then found dead with their body parts in a white plastic bag, dumped in a trash can. As he was analyzing the evidence and interviewing the people related to the victims for more information and to maybe pick out a possible suspect, one of his friends were targeted. Luckily, he survived the assault by the culprit and escaped.

The movie was exciting and full of mystery, it lead the couple to guess the culprit based on the information provided by the movie. In the end, the culprit was someone unexpected. At the end of the movie, it fully explained on how he did that and blah blah blah…..

The couple enjoyed the movie, especially Naoto, since she is intrigued by solving murder cases and other things that a detective would do. After they had their meal at a nearby restaurant, they checked their watches and realized that it was still early in the evening. Not wanting to go back so soon, they decided to spend the rest of the day at the hill, where the two used to hang out together 2 years ago.

~At the hill~

They sat quietly at the bench in the gazebo, admiring the view of the small, peaceful and quiet town of Inaba. Naoto leaned and laid her head onto Yu's shoulder, sighing softly, "I am glad we were able to spend time together, I missed you so much…" Yu responded by putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Me too…" They both felt the warmth radiating out from their bodies, blocking out the cold wind of the night. It was a feeling that they both yeaned for ever since they parted 2 years ago, and now they are together, filling up the empty void in their hearts and they both looked out in the distance. After what seems to be hours of silently admiring the view below, Yu broke it by turning his head to face her and said, "Naoto, May I ask you a favor?" "What is it?" She looked up towards him, puzzled by his sudden question. "Can you from now on stop calling me 'Senpai' and start calling me by my name? Calling me that makes me feel kind of distant…" "O-Oh…sorry, Senp - Yu" She said apologetically. "It's okay; I know it is a habit to call me that, but I am not your simply just 'Senpai' anymore, you are my girlfriend…the one I loved the most out of all girls I saw." He cupped her cheek and smiled affectionately as he continued. "I love you. I promise that during my stay here in Inaba in these 3 months, I will spend as much time with you as I can, so you won't feel lonely anymore." "Yu…" Tears began to fall down from her eyes; she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buries her head into his chest. "I love you too…I'm so glad that you are here with me..." After a few minutes of silent hugging, Yu lifted her chin up, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Naoto's arms snaked up from his arms to his neck, wrapping around it and pulled in closer, deepening the kiss. At last, after two years missing each other's company, they finally achieved what they both yearned for in these years. A kiss between the Fortune and the Fool. A kiss to show their love for each other.

"Naoto?"

"Yes, Yu?"

"Though I never found the chance to say this but…you look beautiful in the moonlight."

* * *

That is the end of this chapter; I apologized again for the late update. After the exams, I promised to update as frequently as I can. If not, those maybe because of school and such, then I have to depend the holidays for help. Anyways, do review and comment below and do check out KeytoUnivers's own multi-chapter story.

And Please, please, please ( I BEG YOU) do review this chapter on how is it and whether or not I should continue and review my other stories that I have made, cause I cannot know how good my stories are without you, the reader, reviewing it. Yes, I am getting more views BUT those readers maybe unsatisfied with my stories and those who like my stories never say how good it is.

So I repeat again_**, Please, please, please do review down below.**_


End file.
